


Trivial matter

by lazlong



Series: Definitions of Trivial [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The formula for achieving a successful relationship is simple:<br/>you should treat all disasters as if they were trivialities<br/>but never treat a triviality as if it were a disaster.<br/>(c)Quentin Crisp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trivial matter

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE: around S2 and S3  
> WARNING: Ethan is not very bright, to put it mildly.  
> DISCLAIMER: Nothing below is mine, except mistakes. Only plot as such could be considered as a result of my imagination.  
> A/N: Feedback loved and welcomed.

All it took, it was one fucking tiny teeny weeny cowry bracelet. Ethan still could not believe it; the concept itself was hurting his mind. It should have been near-death experience, or at least broken leg.  

Callous, heartless, fucking-around Brian and all it took, was a one - tiny, measly, if you took your time to consider such trivial matter carefully - trouble, and Justin was dropping everything rush to help Brian.

And Justin still had the nerve to announce that despite whatever happened between them as lovers, they still remain friends, and therefore _of course_ Brian comes first. And off he was, like he never had been here before, in the small hours of evening.  
  
This Justin - no justice in him at all, regardless what his name says - announced that he wishes romance,  exclusive relationships, faithfulness.. but after few initial days all he wants is hard fuck, impossible discussions upon subject matters that can break brain (honestly, who the fuck cares about Germany's inner politics or independence of some small country), work twenty hours a day. This is _not_ the life Ethan had envisioned.

This is such a joke. Justin as hurt, and misunderstood, and longing for love..  Ha!   
He is a Brian's duplicate, no, scratch that, he is even worse than Brian.  
They deserve each other.


End file.
